El sueño de Isabella
by fhiserprice
Summary: Isabella ha tenido una gran aventura con sus amigos, sin mencionar que ha besado a Phineas, pero que consecuencias le traera esto en sus sueños, donde el romance y la accion no deverian estar peleadas, mi primer one-shot ligada al fic El mundo de lo sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y aunque me tarde un poco pero como lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo, mi one-shot llamado, el sueño de Isabella para entender un poco mas esta historia les recomiendo que lean primero mi fic. **El mundo de los sueños, **ya que estan ligadas, y en futuros episodios se relacionaran mucho, y espero que sea de su agrado, bueno sin más molestias que disfruten el primer capítulo.

**El sueño de Isabella**

**Capitulo 1: Una situación difícil.**

Nos encontramos en la cuidad del amor. Paris Francia donde una joven mujer está tomando una taza de café mientras contempla, la gran Torre Eiffel, la chica de una edad de 22 años de cabello obscuro, largo y ondulado de ojos azul marino, de religión judía y nacionalidad mexicana, claro se trataba de nuestra protagonista Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Mientras le daba un sorgo a su café, pensaba en esa vez que vinieron a parís cuando eran niños y quería conquistar a Phineas, pero este por su inocencia y pensando en reparar su avión para volver a casa, no pudo notar todo lo que la pelinegra quería que vería en la cuidad del amor.

Aunque le traía malos recuerdos era algo que no podía olvidar, ya que en ese mismo día ella se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de ella, solo que aun no lo sentía era cuestión de tiempo, lo único que sabia la pelinegra esque su amado Phineas, un día partió de Danville sin decir adiós o por que se iba de la cuidad, el pelirrojo solo se pudo despedir de isabella y eso fue de rápido.

Pero antes de irse este le regalo una delgada cadena de platino, con un dige ovalado del mismo metal, que al abrirlo tenía un pequeño retrato de ella con el pelirrojo cuando tenían 12 años, para la pelinegra ese era el mayor tesoro de su vida siempre cargaba con él y nunca se lo quitaba pero sus pensamientos iban más profundo.

se preguntaba como estaría Phineas si el pelirrojo pensaba en ella cada noche al mirar las estrellas como ella lo estaba haciendo cada noche durante todos esos años, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando 2 dos sujetos se le acercaron −es usted Isabella Garcia-Shapiro− preguntaba aquel hombre vestido de negro −si soy yo pero que se les ofrece−

Los dos sujetos no contestaron, solo tomaron a Isabella por los brazos, y se la llevaron a la fuerza uno de ellos aviso por radio −tenemos el objetivo nos dirigimos al punto de reunión− Isabella estaba confundida a donde se la llevarían comenzaba gritaba −suéltenme a donde me llevan− trataba de forcejear para salirse sin embargo, no podía llegaron una pequeña construcción se metieron y tiraron a Isabella.

−muy bien en donde está en donde tienes la base de datos− decía uno de esos hombres −nose de que rayos me estan hablando y aparte quienes son ustedes− decía Isabella enojada y confundida −cállate nosotros hacemos las preguntas− decía el otro hombre mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada a Isabella que casi la deja inconsciente.

−si no quieres hablar por las buenas, hablaras por las malas− y unos de los hombres acostó por la fuerza a Isabella, y le abrió las piernas estaba a punto de violarla para el violador seria fácil ya que la pelinegra, usaba una minifalda de mezquilla negra con una blusa rosa y chamarra de color negro sin mencionar que tenía un cuerpo de casi una súper modelo.

−que pretendes hacer, por favor no lo hagas− mientras el otro sujeto la miraba muy depravadamente −aqui te vas a convertir en una mujer de verdad, en vista de que no quieres hablar− ya estaba todo listo para el sujeto comenzara a abusar de la pelinegra, cuando se escucho un disparo a lo lejos dándole en la cabeza al que iba abusar de Isabella.

La pelinegra al ver su atacante lleno de sangre y con un agujero en su cabeza, grito horrorizada y se lo quito de encima, mientras en otro sujeto ubicaba de donde venia aquel disparo que mato a su compañero. Y en uno de los edificios se encontraba una persona con un rifle de francotirador semiautomático, vestido de un pantalón negro de mezquilla, con camisa tipo polo del mismo color, con una capa con capucha, de compleción delgada pero cuerpo ya marcado.

−uno menos falta el otro− decía aquel misterioso personaje y héroe de Isabella, dejo su rifle tomo un lanzagarfios y disparo dándole a una de las vigas de la construcción, salto del edificio cayendo a unos metros donde estaba aquel sujeto. Y al ver a esa persona con capucha comenzó a disparar el otro personaje hizo lo mismo, ocultándose detrás de una vigas de metal.

Isabella se oculto dentro de una caja que se encontraba cerca de su lugar, los dos sujetos no dejaban de dispararse era una batalla dura, pero nuestro héroe noto que el villano estaba debajo una tarima llena de herramientas, tomo su lanzagarfios apunto hacia arriba y disparo dándole a una de las tarimas, jalo el cordón de su lanzagarfios y estas comenzaron a caer dejando al villano muerto por todo el peso las herramientas, en eso nuestro encapuchado busco a Isabella al encontrarla le pregunto.

−te encuentras bien esos tipos no te hicieron nada− ella al ver a su héroe solo pudo abrazarlo −gracias por salvarme pero quien eres− el misterioso hombre solo la saco de la caja y le dijo −debemos irnos rápido te lo explicare pronto− Isabella asintió con la cabeza y le dijo −vamos a donde me hospedo ahí no creo que nos encuentren−

El misterioso hombre solo asintió y tomo de la mano a la pelinegra y ambos salieron de aquel lugar con mucha precaución, recorrieron varias calles hasta que llegaron donde se hospedaba la pelinegra, y una vez dentro de la habitación de Isabella le hizo la misma pregunta −y bien quién eres que es lo que buscas−

El misterioso hombre se quito la capucha y la pelinegra al ver el rostro de su misterioso héroe, se quedo sorprendida, no podía articular ninguna palabra su corazón, expresaba muchos sentimientos y dijo −enserio eres tú no eres un fantasma o algo así− con una gran sonrisa en su rostro aquel hombre le dijo.

−soy real, pero si dudas de mis palabras puedes abrazarme− la pelinegra no dudo dos veces y abrazo aquel hombre que al estar. en sus brazos comenzó a llorar –no, no, no puedo creerlo eres real ho Phineas ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi te extrañe tanto−

El pelirrojo solo sonrió, y la abrazo muy fuerte −si Isabella fue mucho tiempo, también te extrañe no había un día que no dejara de pensar en ti− ambos se separaron sus miradas se perdían uno con otro, como si no hubiera nada más que hacer despues de un rato, de mirarse Isabella recordó lo que paso y le pregunto.

−y bien dime que te has hecho, que está pasando, que querían esos hombres− el pelirrojo se la borro la sonrisa de su cara. Y en un tono seria comenzó a contarle a Isabella lo que ocurría

−bien Isabella soy un agente de elite de la OTAN, y se me dio la misión de guardar unos datos de suma importancia, y la única forma de tenerlos seguros esque alguien más los tuviera, así que hice ese dige, y te lo regale está compuesto de un material similar al platino y al titanio que al hacer una fusión con otros componentes revela la información que te había dicho, si cae en manos equivocadas podrían destruir el mundo como lo conocemos, y pensando que si estaba en tus manos y yo me marchara lejos, nadie se daría cuenta pero por una extraña razón dieron contigo y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes−

El pelirrojo en ese instante puso una cara de tristeza ya que había puesto en riesgo a su mejor amiga y al mundo. Isabella al saber lo que paso no hizo nada más que soltarle, un fuerte golpe al pelirrojo en el rostro −eso es por ponerme en peligro− al instante le soltó otro golpe −eso es por mentirme− y sin dudarlo le soltó otro golpe, pero fue tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo −y esto es por dejarme sola mucho tiempo y sin saber de ti, y hacer que preocupara por ti todos estos años−

El pelirrojo solo se levanto y miro a isabella, su expresión lo decía todo, estaba arrepentido y triste por lo que hizo −se que hice mal Isabella y no te preocupes despues de esto no te molestare mas pero ahora debo protegerte hasta que estés segura−

Tomo sus cosas el pelirrojo y salió al balcón hacer guardia, dejando a nuestra protagonista sola llorando de enojo, tristeza y decepción, por lo que había hecho el pelirrojo. La pelinegra lo único que podía hacer era tomar una ducha ya que con todo lo que paso estaba muy sucia, así que se quito la ropa y se metió al baño. Mientras el pelirrojo veía la cuidad de París le recordaba cuando eran niños para hacer el día mas largo de verano.

−me pregunto que hubiese pasado sin en lugar de seguir, esa tonta apuesta hubiera pasado el día con Isabella− el pelirrojo sonrió un poco pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada Isabella lo odiaba y era irremediable, simplemente suspiro y siguió admirando la cuidad pues ya empezaba a obscurecer y de noche la cuidad era espectacular.

Mientras con Isabella salía de bañarse estaba triste y arrepentida de todo lo que dijo a su amado, ella entendió que todo lo hizo por protegerla a ella y al mundo, pero como llegaría y le diría perdóname Phineas. No tenía cara para decir eso, pero en eso se le ocurrió algo que quizá podría remediar las cosas, y que el pelirrojo no se le negaría a la pelinegra.

Así que se vistió rápido se maquillo y alisto para darle a Phineas una gran sorpresa en eso salió al balcón y dijo −hola Phineas que estás haciendo− con su tierna y linda voz que al escucharlas el pelirrojo, le trajo bonitos recuerdos extrañaba esas palabras que le decía su mejor amiga cada vez que iba a visitarlos en aquellos días de verano.

Volteo para verla pero se quedo inmóvil, abrió los ojos como plato, y su boca casi cae al suelo al ver a su amiga con un bonito vestido de noche de color negro, y sexy su cabello ondulado tenía un gran brillo, con unos pendientes de color rosa, realmente se veía hermosa, realmente el pelirrojo se quedo embobado al ver a su amiga así y con dificultad le dijo.

−I, I, Isabella estas hermosa− la pelinegra se sonrojo un poco. y se le acerco a Phineas y le dijo al oído con una voz seductora −gracias por tus halagos pero dime, por qué no salimos a cenar es una hermosa noche, como para que quedarnos, aqui sin hacer nada, aparte sé que me vas a cuidar de los tipos malos−

Al pelirrojo se le subieron los colores al rostro, no sabía qué hacer o decir Isabella realmente lo había puesto muy nervioso, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza −bien pues cámbiate yo te espero solo no te tardes−

Decía la pelinegra mientras le cerraba la boca con su mano, y salía del balcón muy provocativamente, el pelirrojo solo miraba como salía Isabella del balcón, pero rápido llego en si y salió rápido del balcón, llamo a servicio del hotel y pidió un traje se quito la ropa y se metió al baño a ducharse.

En eso llego una persona a tocar la puerta Isabella, abrió era una persona del hotel que traía el traje del pelirrojo cuando Isabella se dirigía a la habitación, para dejarle el traje se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Phineas con una toalla sujeta a su cintura, al ver ese cuerpo ligeramente musculoso, su mente comenzó a trabajar en muchas formas depravadas pero rápido se volteo y trato de calmarse estaba muy sonrojada.

−perdón Phineas no sabía que habías salido del baño− el pelirrojo nervioso y sonrojado dijo −no te preocupes Isabella no fue tu culpa− en eso Isabella sin voltear le dio el traje y salió rápido de la habitación −santo cielo Phineas esta como quiere. Pero qué rayos estoy pensado si es mi mejor amigo− pensaba la pelinegra toda sonrojada unos minutos despues de aquel incidente, salió Phineas ya vestido y arreglado −y bien como me veo−

Preguntaba el pelirrojo Isabella se quedo embobada al ver a Phineas de un traje color negro con una camisa de tono rosa, y corbata de color negro parecía todo un James Bond −estas muy guapo Phineas me has dejado sin palabras− el pelirrojo solo sonrió un poco nervioso con lo que dijo −gracias por tus halagos Isabella bien nos vamos− ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no podía dejar de ver como se veía su amado Phineas y ambos salieron del hotel a disfrutar de la cuidad del amor por la noche.

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo originalmente pensaba hacerlo de un solo episodio, pero pensé que esta historia merecía, tener 4 capítulos nose que opinen ustedes, querido público, otra cosa más este fic lo subiré rápido cada 3 días, tiene que estar terminado antes de que publique, el 5 episodio de mi fic el mundo de los sueños por que como dije estan ligadas y bueno se descubrirán cosas interesantes así que yo me despido y nos vemos pronto**

**Espero sus reviews **

**Saludos Fhiserprice fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos mis lectores aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este mini fic. Ante todo les pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto, ahora si que me ha llovido sobre mojado en fin no los molesto más así que disfruten este cap. Antes de que se me olvide.**

**Deslindo de responsabilidad. El universo Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Capitulo: 2 una noche romántica.**

La pareja de amigos salieron del hotel recorriendo varias calles de Paris, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante, no era muy lujoso pero se veía que había gran ambiente, y así que decidieron entrar a ese bonito restaurante de inmediato les dieron una mesa, y se sentaron y ordenaron, para Isabella todo le parecía muy romántico.

Por que la mesa tenia velas arreglo de flores sin mencionar que estaba en una de las ventanas donde se podría aprecia muy bien la torre Eiffel −Isabella estas bien ocurre algo− preguntaba el pelirrojo al notar a su amiga distraída −si Phineas estoy bien, es que no lo puedo creer, Paris es maravilloso y todo me parece muy romántico y hermoso−

El pelirrojo sonrió y miro a su amiga le dijo −y tu complementas que esta noche, sea la mas hermosa de todas− Isabella levemente se sonrojo −Ho Phineas, que cosas dices− en eso el pelirrojo saco un una rosa del mismo color de los ojos de Isabella, y se la entregó, la pelinegra al verla le sorprendió mucho al ver el color de esa hermosa flor.

−pero Phineas de donde la sacaste es hermosa− el pelirrojo le contesto −bueno con la genética hoy en día, se puede hacer casi lo que sea, y aparte combina con tus hermosos ojos no lo crees− en un tono divertido, en eso momento a Isabella se le salió una lágrima, claro de felicidad Phineas de inmediato se la limpio con su mano, y enseguida puso la otra mano en el rostro de Isabella, y empezó a acercarse a ella estaba apunto de besarla cuando fueron interrumpidos por el mesero.

Que les traía lo que ordenaron se separaron, y comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida, en eso Isabella tomó un poco de la comida con su cubierto y se lo daba en la boca a Phineas, el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo con Isabella, otra pareja de comensales cercanos a la pareja hablaban de nuestros protagonistas

−ya viste a esa hermosa pareja de enamorados se ven tan lindos hasta me casaría de nuevo contigo cariño− decía una mujer de cabello obscuro y de lente mientras que su acompañante, se le atoro la cuchara en su garganta al escuchar esas palabras de su acompañante, comenzó a pegarse en el pecho hasta que escupió la cuchara y comenzó a toser y ahí dijo.

–que estas loca Charlene, nunca me casaría de nuevo contigo, es mas quiero de nuevo el divorcio, no se por que vine a cenar contigo, rayos me hubiera quedado a pelear con mi némesis al menos el si me entiende bien−

Aquel sujeto de vestido de farmacéutico de cabello castaño y de acento alemán pago la cuenta y salió de inmediato, sin tomar en cuenta que su enemigo ya lo esperaba afuera para darle la paliza de su vida, y protestando dijo −pero si yo no he hecho nada malo esta vez te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco−

Mientras tanto Los chicos hablaban de cosas triviales de que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto, así pasaron un par de horas, la joven pareja se había terminado un par de botellas de vino y ya estaban un poco mareados, el restaurante estaba apunto de cerrar así que pagaron la cuenta y salieron de ahí, a recorrer las calles de parís hasta que llegaron ala torre Eiffel y gracias al puesto de Phineas en la OTAN.

les dieron acceso ala famosa dama de hierro, subieron a lo más alto de la torre Isabella quedo asombrada por ver toda la cuidad iluminada, era algo espectacular la pelinegra tomó de las manos al Pelirrojo y dijo −gracias Phineas esta es la mejor noche de mi vida− el pelirrojo solo la abrazo y le dijo −aun falta mas−

En eso saco una PDA mando un mensaje, y en cuestión de segundos empezaron a salir fuegos artificiales, que se convirtió un gran espectáculo, para la pareja de amigos Isabella admiraba al show de pirotecnia, la pelinegra no podía pedir mas, estaba feliz era la noche de su vida en eso el pelirrojo saco una botella de champaña y dos copas, le sirvió una a Isabella y una el y dijo.

−brindó por esta noche maravillosa, por encontrarte y por eres la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, gracias por estar ahí cuando mas te necesito, eres una gran amiga Isabella− a la pelinegra se entristeció un poco, por que el pelirrojo aun la seguía viendo como una amiga, y no la mujer de sus sueños, y de un solo trago tomo la champaña, el pelirrojo se sorprendió mucho a ver lo que hacia su amiga y dijo.

−tranquila sino te vas a emborrachar Isabella− pero la pelinegra le importo muy poco lo que dijo Phineas y le pidió que le sirviera otra, Phineas muy forzadamente le sirvió otra era eso u otro golpe en la cara en eso Isabella prefirió quitarle la botella a Phineas.

Pero este no se dejo y comenzaron a forcejear hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, sus miradas se perdían como si no hubiera otra cosa de la vida, sus corazones danzaban a un ritmo acelerado, y poco a poco se acercaban para la pelinegra el beso era inminente para el pelirrojo solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, cuando esta estaban a punto de darse un beso de nuevo cuando el timbre del elevador sonó, y varios sujetos salieron y comenzaron a disparar.

Phineas tomo por la cintura a Isabella y ambos saltaron detrás de una mesa cayendo Isabella arriba del pelirrojo, Phineas inmediatamente quito a Isabella y la puso en un lugar seguro y les grito a los que entraron al lugar –desgraciados hijos de p… que nunca descansan no puedo acaso estar una noche con mi novia este, digo, digo, digo con mi amiga he que rayos quieren− saco su pistola corto cartucho y preparo todo mientras que el unos de los villanos le contesto.

−sabes lo que queremos así que dánoslo y nadie saldrá herido− el pelirrojo en eso contesto – eso nunca primero muerto− y comenzó a disparar aunque no podía hacer mucho, así que rompió una de las ventanas, donde se encontraban, saco su lanza garfios y disparo, tomó a Isabella de la mano y saltaron y comenzaron caer hasta que llegaron al segundo nivel de la torre.

Bajaron lo mas rápido posible la pelinegra ya estaba muy ebria para saber que era lo que ocurría se tropezaba con lo que fuera mientras que el pelirrojo aunque También ya en un estado de ebriedad seguía buscando la salida.

−rayos en donde esta ya la vi rayos lo que me faltaba guardias espero, y que no te pase nada si te dejo unos segundo aquí, Isabella tranquila estarás bien yo te protegeré− en eso el pelirrojo se acerco con cautela y tomo uno de los hombres de inmediato le rompió el cuello el otro sujeto al percatarse de ello saco su pistola y estaba apunto de disparar pero el pelirrojo tomó rápido la pistola le hizo una llave en el abrazo del otro sujeto y tomo de inmediato su cabeza y le rompió el cuello.

El pelirrojo cargo a Isabella y comenzaron a huir hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba la pelinegra entraron al cuarto y se sentaron, el pelirrojo cansado y mareado decidió irse a donde el se hospedaba, mañana sacaría a Isabella de Paris, y la llevaría a Danville ahí el gobierno americano les brindaría, protección así que cargo a Isabella de nuevo ya que la pelinegra estaba dormida de la borrachera que se puso y llevo a Isabella a su recamara.

La dejo en la cama cuando estaba apunto de salir de la recamara, Isabella lo abrazo de espalda y con dificultad le dijo −no te vayas quédate aquí conmigo esta noche− en eso Phineas volteo para ver a Isabella, y cuando le iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido por el beso de la pelinegra.

Phineas al sentir los labios de Isabella de inmediato correspondió el beso, no sabían ambos si eran los efectos del alcohol, o era su pasión y deseo de consumir su amor, pero la pareja de amigos comenzaron a besarse mas intensamente despojándose de sus ropas poco a poco, entregándose mas y mas al deseo que se tenían.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, los besos y las caricias seguían con mas intensidad hasta que comenzaron a experimentar, sensaciones nuevas llenas de placer que ambos les fascinaban, y una cosa llevo la otra, hasta que ambos se entregaron por primera vez, al bello acto del amor durante toda la noche.

Que esas escenas de pasión y amor, mis queridos lectores yo se los dejos a su mera y pura imaginación fin del segundo capitulo.

**Enserio 3 reviews en el primer cap. De lujo espero que en este cap. Hayan mas reviews**

**_Mariokinomoto88: gracias amigo sabia que este cap. Seria de tu agrado espero que este también sea igual de tu agrado, aunque aun ciento que aun le hace falta algo, si tienes alguna idea buena me seria de mucha ayuda. Saludos._**

**_Gphinbella93: gracias amigo por tu review en esta historia y claro ya te deje review en revolution dos buenos capítulos, al igual que tu, yo pienso lo mismo en mi historia la siento un poco floja, pero los lectores que nos dejan reviews, juzgaran si es buena o le hace falta algo no lo crees camarada saludos._**

**_ViolettaPERRY: gracias amiga por leer y bueno si quieres ubicar esta mini historia, esta ubicada entre el capitulo 4 y el 5 del fic. El mundo de los sueños, claro que el quinto capitulo aun no lo subo hasta que termine esta historia así que al pendiente y espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado saludos._**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado la verdad como dije me ha llovido sobre mojado muchos problemas y sin mencionar que mi compu. Murió y ya no prendió ='( **

**Ha pero como buen mexicano que soy, prende por que prende mendiga computadora, hija de la ching…. Perdón me deje llevar en fin. Saludos no se desesperen tan pronto como pueda subo el sig. Cap. De este fic. **

**El quinto episodio del mundo de los sueños ya esta listo para subir y esta un poco larguito de lo que acostumbro escribir, pero no lo voy a subir hasta que termine esta historia en fin, ante mano una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir cap. Tratare lo mas pronto posible subir el siguiente cap. De esta historia.**

**Así que yo me despido sino antes que dejen algún review saludos a todos y gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Fhiserprice fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos en FanFiction de vuelta con el tercer capitulo de esta mini historia una disculpa a todos por tardar mucho espero les guste el cap. Sin mas molestias Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo que comience la lectura.**

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos mutuos.**

En la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Phineas no sabía que había pasado, o en donde estaba, hasta que vio a Isabella, que También estaba dormida y lo estaba abrazando y entonces recordó todo lo que sucedió, simplemente sonrió y pensó −que noche− y con cuidado de no despertar Isabella, se levantó de la cama y solo se puso su pantalón de vestir, y salió al balcón de la habitación a tomar una taza de café y admirar el amanecer.

Unos minutos después la pelinegra despertó no sabia que había pasado, o como había llegado y que había hecho, entonces vio su ropa y del pelirrojo tirada por todos lados y comenzó a recordar un poco lo que había sucedido −no puede ser hicimos el amor, hay que va a pensar de mi que soy una fácil, eres una tonta Isabella− en eso la pelinegra decidió enfrentar las cosas con Phineas estaba preocupada por lo que diría el pelirrojo así que tomo lo primero que se encontró y se lo puso y estando aun poco somnolienta salió donde estaba el pelirrojo y dijo.

−buenos días Phineas que estas haciendo− el pelirrojo volteo a ver a Isabella pero se quedó embobado a ver a Isabella, pues ya que traía su camisa puesta, comenzó a verla de abajo hacia arriba le fascinaba el pelirrojo ver ese cuerpo bien torneado, y mas que la pelinegra estaba usando su camisa, pero cuando vio su rostro no aguanto las ganas y comenzó a reír Isabella de inmediato se enojo y dijo.

−de que te ríes Flynn− el pelirrojo le contesto −bueno Isabella, por que no lo vez, con tus propios ojos− en eso Isabella se vio en un espejo, y noto que traía, puesta la camisa de Phineas, en eso lo miro y le dijo –perdón Phineas traigo tu camisa puesta, pero dime no veo sexy con ella puesta−

El pelirrojo embobado, solo pudo asentir pero le dijo –si muy sexy, pero eso no quería que vieras, ve con atención− Isabella volvió a mirarse otra vez, en el espejo y noto que tenia su cabello todo esponjado y alborotado, Isabella solo miro a Phineas y dijo −eres un idiota Flynn− Phineas sonrió y le dijo −cállate tontita ven y dame un beso−

La pelinegra se quedo helada cuando Phineas le pidió un beso, nunca se imagino que el, le pediría algo así, pero no dudo mucho, fue hacia el, lo abrazo y lo beso, de esos besos tiernos y cálidos en los labios, Isabella lo miro y le dijo −Phineas tu me amas− el pelirrojo contesto −si con todo mi corazón Isabella− la pelinegra comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

−Ho Phineas, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. También te amo− el pelirrojo la abrazo y le dijo −nunca te voy a dejar sola, creo que es hora a regresar a Danville y formar una vida juntos− Isabella solo le dijo −si claro como novios− pero Phineas, tenía otra mas en mente, y le dijo −no mi amor como esposos− Isabella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y para asegurarse de lo que le dijo Phineas, le preguntó.

−¿Phineas acaso me estas pidiendo que me case contigo?− Phineas solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo –si Isabella quiero casarme contigo solo dime crees que soy digno de tu amor y corazón y que estés conmigo toda la vida− Isabella lo beso muy apasionadamente y le dijo −claro que acepto Phineas en ser tu esposa− el pelirrojo estaba feliz, por lo que le dijo ahora su prometida −bien hay que bañarnos e irnos, hoy salimos rumbo a Danville− decía el pelirrojo −ok Phineas esta bien, pero tu te bañas conmigo− decía Isabella en un tono pícaro. Phineas se sonrojo y le dijo −pero Isabella no podemos hacerlo, eso es incorrecto− Isabella lo miro y le dijo.

−aawww que caballero, pero aun así estamos comprometidos, no tiene nada de malo que te bañes conmigo, al fin y al cabo eres mi futuro esposo no es así, aparte anoche no te negaste para nada en lo que hicimos he− pelirrojo se sonrojo y dijo –pero, pero Isabella anoche estábamos ebrios, y bueno una cosa llevo la otra y entonces…−

Pero Isabella lo interrumpió −pero nada Phineas vienes conmigo, aparte Quiero revivir lo que tuvimos anoche− en eso la pelinegra jalo a Phineas hacia el baño, y ambos se metieron a la regadera, y comenzó otra vez la acción, con besos y acaricias de esta parejita y tras un largo baño, lleno de pasión y lujuria, ambos salieron y comenzaron a vestirse en eso, Isabella le preguntó al Phineas.

−Phineas cariño lo que hicimos ahorita, fue igual que ayer, es que no recuerdo nada de anoche− en eso Phineas le contesto −No se Isabella dejarme preguntar, que se imaginaron todos los lectores de esta historia, por que el esta escribiendo esta historia, se los dejo a su imaginación− la pelinegra en un tono molesto le dijo −Flynn que te dicho sobre romper la cuarta pared− pelirrojo solo sintió el regaño de su prometida y dijo.

−esta bien Isabella, perdonen amigos me quedaré con la curiosidad, ya ven como son las mujeres− decía Phineas desde su PDA, hacia varios fans y los fans solo se entristecieron, y uno de ellos dijo −que lastima, ya lo tenia todo escrito− Isabella al escuchar eso le soltó, un buen coscorrón a Phineas que lo dejo con tremendo chichón, en la cabeza, y los fans al ver al pelirrojo que caía del tremendo golpe que le soltó Isabella dijeron –corta la señal rápido antes de vea, quienes somos y nos busque esta chica esta loca, pero aun así somos tus fans numero uno Isabella ¡si te ámanos!− y la señal de la PDA se corto, en eso la peli9negra le dijo a Phineas.

−estoy lista Phineas nos vamos− el pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza, por el fuerte golpe que le propinó su prometida le dijo −si Isabella pero antes debemos ir a donde me estaba hospedando, ahí tengo unas cosas que vamos a utilizar, por si nos buscan los terroristas, aparte los refuerzos nos esperan en el aeropuerto, así que debemos darnos prisa−

En eso salieron del hotel donde se hospedaba la pelinegra, y los esperaba un trabajador del hotel se dirigió hacia Phineas −disculpe es usted Phineas Flynn− el pelirrojo solo asintió −bien hace unos momentos vinieron, unos hombres y le dejaron esto− Phineas tomo un pequeño paquete, lo abrió y eran unas llaves de auto, y una nota que decía −tu transporte esta en el estacionamiento del hotel date prisa, ya saben en donde estas pronto irán por ti, te esperamos en el aeropuerto atte. Razor líder equipo alfa unidad OTAN de estados unidos−

En eso Phineas de inmediato supo que habría problemas y que tenía que darse prisa, así ambos corrieron hacia el estacionamiento del hotel, y se quedaron impactados al ver el auto, en eso Phineas dijo −tienen que estar bromeando− Isabella estaba emocionada, por que quería conducir ese gran auto y dijo −yo manejo, este auto, esta hecho para mi− Phineas se le quedó mirando a Isabella estaba muy sorprendido le dijo −estas segura Isabella es un porche 911 turbo, es un auto muy rápido− Isabella dijo −claro aparte me se bien las calles de Paris llegaremos rápido confía en mi amorcito−

Phineas le dio las llaves a Isabella y ambos subieron al auto y salieron a donde hospedaba el pelirrojo una vez que llegaron ahí Phineas entró rápido al hotel, y en cuestión de minutos salió con sus cosas las subió al porche, y ambos se dirigieron con rumbo hacia el aeropuerto, pero en unas de las calles de Paris, salieron varias camionetas negras, empezando a dispararles a nuestros protagonistas.

−Isabella piérdelos rápido− decía Phineas mientras sacaba en una de sus maletas un rifle de asalto M16 −Phineas que piensas hacer con eso− el pelirrojo solo sonrió y dijo −protegerte de los malos amor− bajo la ventana del auto y salió y comenzó a disparar dándole a los de neumáticos de una de las camionetas esta se volcó llegándose consigo a las otras camionetas que venían en conjunto pero en otra de calles empezaron a salir más camionetas,

−rayos acaso nunca se van a rendir para colmo, se me terminaron las balas− decía Phineas −pues al parecer no cariño, déjame esto a mi, yo los voy a perder en menos de lo canta un gallo− en eso Isabella comenzó a acelerar y como si se tratara de una corredora profesional, empezó a esquivar los autos que estaban cerca mientras los demás autos le silbaban y le mandaban maldiciones la pelinegra daba las vueltas a una velocidad impresionante que hizo, que Phineas se puso su cinturón de seguridad, y saco una hoja y lápiz, y comenzó a escribir tus testamento, no podía creer que Isabella condujera así.

El pelirrojo estaba en shock, pero en cuestión de minutos y gracias a las habilidades de conducción de la pelinegra, ya los habían perdido en eso se estacionaron en un callejón −vez pude perderlos fue fácil, no lo crees Phineas− pero Isabella no tuvo respuesta, en eso volteo a ver a su prometido pero Phineas estaba pálido y sudando a montones, sus uñas literalmente se incrustaron en el asiento del auto, solo miraba al frente sin decir nada, Isabella cuando vio a su prometido en ese estado, se asusto mucho y le pregunto.

−Phineas cariño estas bien− Phineas entro en si, comenzó a tocarse todo el cuerpo como loco, y dijo −estoy bien no me paso nada, no me paso nada, todo esta bien− el pelirrojo estaba muy alterado por como corría Isabella, en eso la pelinegra al ver a su novio así, lo tomó por el cuello y lo beso Phineas de inmediato se tranquilizo, una Vez que termino el beso Isabella le dijo.

−nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño amor, por que te amo y ese sentimiento nunca va cambiar, entendido, nunca te haría daño, esta bien− en eso Phineas, abrazo a su prometida y le dijo −si lose Isabella También te voy a proteger ante todo, nunca voy a permitir que te hagan daño, y daría mi propia vida por tal, de que estés bien a salvo, por que te amo y este sentimiento nunca a cambiar− ambos se abrazaron sus sentimientos eran mutuos, ya no había dudas ambos se amaban a morir, en eso Phineas escucho un pequeño pitido, era constante el sonido y empezó a buscar de donde provenía dicho sonido, y noto que en el vidrio de atrás estaba un pequeño rastreador.

Phineas al ver ese pequeño dispositivo, abrió los ojos de espanto y le grito a Isabella –Isabella sal del auto rápido− ambos salieron del auto y empezaron a correr, segundos después el auto exploto, tanto Phineas como Isabella cayeron al suelo violentamente por la explosión, ambos estaban muy aturdidos comenzaron a arrastrarse, se acercaban uno al otro hasta que ambos pudieron tocarse las manos, y ambos solo pudieron decir dos palabras y eran te amo.

Quedando inconscientes, en eso llegaron varias personas y una de ellas se les acercó, tomó los pulsos de ambos y dijo −están bien, solo están inconscientes− mientras que otro sujeto le dijo −llévenselos tenemos que saber en donde tienen, esa base de datos− varios sujetos tomaron a la pareja de enamorados, y los subieron a una camioneta, hacia rumbo desconocido.

**Fin del tercer capitulo: que pasara con este par de enamorados saldrán triunfantes o les sacaran la verdad no se pierdan el final de esta mini historia y si claro pronto ya estaré de vuelta en el mundo de los sueños solo les pido un poco de paciencia.**

**Correspondencia:**

**Guest: bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado gracias por leer mi historia saludos.**

**Mariokinomoto88: pues así es amigo, no se si te has dado cuenta pero tanto en las historias románticas, como en las de acción, los protagonistas siempre, tienen una escena un poco comprometedora, y dije por que no y claro siempre va a ver quien interrumpa, el momento solo unos toques de humor, saludos espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y claro orgullo mexicano, ya sabia que eras mexicano paisa, así que saludos y gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**Agente I: jeje de eso trata amiga acción y pasión, y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado para mi gusto un poco flojo, si ese Doof nunca cambiara y tenia que hacerle una pequeña participación espero que estos toques de humor sigan ya que soy pésimo en la comedia saludos y gracias por leer mi historia saluditos Albilla.**

**Bueno gracias por todos por leer mi historia ya mero termina un poco corto, pero ciento que ya no se podía alargar más, la escena de Isabella manejando la puse por que me paso una, vez tome un taxi para llegar rápido a mi destino, para mi sorpresa era una mujer la que conducía, le dije a donde iba a ir y como loca y a toda velocidad, me llevo devolada a mi destino, enserio estaba pálido, sudando y si no me vomite fue por que las dios estaba a mi lado pero se gano mi respeto parecía conductora de formula 1 y enserio tenia que hacer eso de la cuarta pared jajajaja. **

**Bueno saludos y dejen sus review gracias por leer mi historia. **

**Fhiserprice fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores de FanFiction aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo y el final de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado así que sin mas molestias disfruten el episodio

**Capitulo 4 y final: solo fue un sueño.**

Isabella comenzaba despertar no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, estaba en un cuarto, y estaba obscuro trataba de levantarse. Pero no podía se percato que estaba amarrada, y estaba sentada, seria mas difícil poder salir de esos nudos, solo quedaba esperar pero podía oír que en el cuarto continuo se escuchaban voces y golpes, Isabella de inmediato supo que el estaban golpeando, era a su prometido y pensó.

−no puede ser que le estarán haciendo, Phineas aguanta− mientras, trataba de buscar algo, para poder cortar las sogas, que la sujetaban, en eso la puerta se abrió la pelinegra fingió que aun estaba inconsciente, mientras que Phineas lo arrojaron violentamente al suelo y cerraron la puerta del cuarto, en eso Isabella dijo.

−Phineas, amor estas bien− el pelirrojo estaba muy golpeado, pero para no preocupar a Isabella le dijo −si Isabella estoy bien solo unos cuantos golpes nada grave, tu estas bien− Isabella contesto −si Phineas, pero dime, por que están importante esta base de datos− Phineas con dificultad contesto −esta base de datos, tiene los nombres de los agentes secretos de todo el mundo, y si esos terroristas tienen la base de datos, todo el mundo puede cambiar, puede ser un caos, por eso me fue encargada esa misión Isabella, ya que me consideran el mejor agente de del mundo, pensé que ya lo habías entendido−

En eso Isabella dijo −perdón amor, pero con todo esto que ha pasado, se me olvido jijijiji− Phineas solo suspiro −esta bien Isabella. Por cierto que tan buena eres para pelear− la pelinegra le dijo −ya tiene mucho que no peleo Phineas. Desde que deje las exploradoras, ya no lo hago− el pelirrojo pensó un momento, y le dijo a su prometida −bueno es que tengo un plan, espero que aun tengas ese don del combate. Dejarme contártelo− unos minutos después.

−estas seguro de que va a funcionar Phineas− el pelirrojo le dijo −si Isabella, ahora tengo que desatarte, y en cuanto entren, aplicaremos el plan− Isabella asintió y Phineas comenzó a desatarla, pero la pelinegra sentía algo tibio que caía en su delicada piel –Phineas, acaso estas sangrando, estas herido verdad−

Pero Phineas no contestó, el seguía descantando a Isabella, y por lo obscuro de la habitación, casi no se veía nada, así que la pelinegra no sabía, si Phineas estaba diciendo la verdad o no −listo Isabella estas libre, así que hay que poner, el plan en marcha− Isabella estaba nerviosa, pero decidida, en eso entraron dos tipos, Isabella fingió que estaba aun inconsciente, y comenzaron a acercarse hacia al pelirrojo, en eso Phineas empezó el plan comenzó a tirar a uno de los guardias, el otro estaba apunto de golpearlo, cuando por detrás, salió Isabella y le dio certero golpe en la Nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Ambos salieron con mucha precaución, pero varios guardias los vieron y los rodearon −de espaldas Isabella− decía el pelirrojo ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, listos para la pelea, uno de los villanos, dio el primer golpe hacia el pelirrojo, pero lo esquivo y Phineas le dio un golpe en el rostro otro sujeto ataco a la pelinegra.

Pero Isabella dio media vuelta y le dio una patada en la cara, mientras otros sujetos empezaban a atacar. La pareja de enamorados los esquivaban los golpes y contraatacaban, en eso Isabella vio que uno de los sujetos iba a atacar a Phineas por la espalda, ella logro hacer aun lado al pelirrojo y lanzó una patada voladora, que mando al sujeto varios metros lejos y ambos se pusieron otra vez de espaldas.

−nada mal, para una antigua exploradora− decía Phineas, la pelinegra sonrió −si creo que aun no pierdo el toque, amorcito− en eso Phineas cayo lentamente al suelo. Isabella lo levantó, y noto que en su hombro estaba muy mal herido, sangraba mucho −Phineas estas mal herido− Phineas con dificultad se levantó y dijo.

−no hay tiempo para mis heridas cariño. Isabella cuidado− en eso varios sujetos empezaron a atacarlos al mismo tiempo, Phineas miro a Isabella, la pelinegra supo de inmediato que quería hacer su prometido, así que lo tomó de las manos y Phineas comenzó dar giros, la pelinegra soltaba varias patadas derribando a todos −bien los hemos derrotados, hacemos un gran equipo− decía Phineas −si Phineas, pero no crees que merezco un premio por ayudarte−

Mientras la pelinegra cerraba sus ojos y esperaba algo. Phineas se le acerco y la beso muy apasionadamente. En eso llegaron más tipos malos y rodearon a la pareja de enamorados. Pero esta vez estaban armados y llego el líder de los terroristas –vaya, vaya Phineas Flynn e Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ha pasado mucho tiempo que nos los veo−

La pareja de enamorados solo miraban aquella persona que les hablaba –vaya, nunca me imagine que tu fueras, el líder de una organización de terroristas, no me extraña, la INTERPOL y la OTAN te buscan como loco. Thaddeus− decía Phineas con sarcasmo −si pero nunca me encontraran ahora dame la base de datos, y los dejos vivir, aparte no tienen escapatoria, estamos en la parte mas alta de un edificio de 30 pisos así que, ríndanse.

−nunca primero muertos, antes de que destruyas el mundo− decía Isabella, con furia −vaya bonita creo tu no deberías hablar en situaciones de hombres, no estas en posición de hablar− decía Thaddeus con una sonrisa −ami no me vas a callar desgraciado, ahorita vas a saber lo que soy capaz− Isabella corrió para darle un golpe a Thaddeus, pero este lo esquivo y le soltó un golpe en el estomago, la pelinegra se arrodillo del dolor y este la tomo por el cuello.

−lastima tan hermosa y que tengas que morir− en eso saco una pistola, y se la apunto en la cien, en eso Phineas llego tomando la pistola de Thaddeus, se la quito y le soltó un golpe en la cara, Thaddeus soltó a la pelinegra, y Phineas dio un gancho al hígado, dio medio giro y con su codo le dio otro golpe en la cara, regreso a su posición le hizo una llave en su brazo, y con sus pies tiro al suelo a Thaddeus −no te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi prometida−

Aclamaba el pelirrojo con furia, pero ya había perdido mucha sangre, el pelirrojo estaba muy débil así que no aguanto mucho aplicando esa llave, en eso varios sujetos le apuntaron con sus armas hacia Phineas, el pelirrojo no le quedó de otra que soltar a Thaddeus, dio varios pasos hacia atrás Isabella hizo lo mismo y cargo al pelirrojo del hombro −no cabe duda tienes agallas Phineas, no por nada eres uno de los mejores agentes secretos, de la OTAN, pero aquí se acaba esto, Muchachos mátenlos−

En eso Isabella intervino –espera. Tu ganas ten, aquí esta la base de datos, pero por favor dejamos ir− en eso la pelinegra se quito su collar, y se lo aventó a Thaddeus, el lo agarro y comenzó a reír muy macabramente −la Victoria es nuestra, ja,ja,ja mátenlos− Isabella no podía creer lo que iba a ocurrir, solo espero el momento, abrazo a Phineas y le dijo.

−Phineas nunca olvides que te amo, eres mi mundo, y donde tu vallas yo iré− el pelirrojo estaba muy débil para seguir luchando, en cualquier momento moriría, por esa herida que lo estaba, dejando sin sangre solo miro a la pelinegra y le dijo −si Isabella solo queda ver este atardecer, que se confunde con el amanecer, que no es de noche, ni de día, esa va hacer nuestra hora en el que estaremos juntos por siempre−

Phineas miro la ventana del edificio, claro no iba a permitir que su rival ganara y en voz alta dijo −clave de autodestrucción, PI000513− el collar de la pelinegra, se puso de color rojo incandescente −pero que diablos esta pasando que rayos hiciste Flynn− y del collar salió una voz que decía −clave aceptaba detonación en 5, 4, 3, 2...− Phineas tomó de la mano a Isabella y corrieron ambos saltando por la ventana y Thaddeus grito –Phineas eres un maldito hijo de p…− segundos después todo piso donde estaban exploto, la pareja de enamorados sabían que no había salvación, así que se abrazaron e Isabella le dijo −Phineas bésame por última vez−

El pelirrojo no dudo dos beses, la tomó y la volvió a besar, un beso cálido y la vez apasionado ,ambos solo se miraban, como si su mundo solo fueran sus ojos, ya estaban apunto de llegar al pavimento, solo se dijeron al mismo tiempo, −te amo siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar en donde estemos− cuando, sus cuerpos cayeron brutalmente al suelo en eso Isabella despertó levantados violentamente −nooo Phineas− la pelinegra estaba pálida, y sudaba mucho su respiración estaba muy acelerada y en voz baja dijo −solo solo fue un sueño−

La pelinegra no podía creer que todo lo que había soñado era algo increíble había soñado con su amado Phineas, estaba contenta, pero tenía que volverse a dormir para saber que haría su amado, en la mañana. Estaba sedienta a si que levanto y se dirigió a su cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. Por la ventana de la cocina se percató en la ventana de sus vecinos de enfrente estaba Phineas sentado en la orilla de la ventana contemplando las estrellas.

La pelinegra le extraño que Phineas estuviera despierto a esa hora. Le gano la curiosidad y le mando un mensaje que decía −Phineas te pasa algo por que estas despierto a esta hora− a los pocos segundo recibió el texto −bueno es que tuve un loco sueño y bueno, solo quería pensar un poco las cosas y tu por que estas despierta−

La pelinegra contesto −el mismo motivo tuve un loco sueño y me levante por un poco de agua, pero cuéntame que soñaste− tras varios mensajes de texto, ambos no podían creer que tuvieron el mismo sueño, era algo imposible, pero era real, en eso Isabella le dijo a Phineas.

−crees que tenga algo que ver nuestro sueño con nosotros− el pelirrojo contesto −no lo se Isabella pero no lo voy a negar, este es el segundo mejor sueño que he tenido, será mejor que descansemos mañana será un gran día− Isabella al ver lo que le escribió Phineas se sentía feliz, pero con curiosidad de que se trataba el primer sueño del pelirrojo, pero no quiso insistir solo quería probar algo mas así que le escribió.

−buenas noches cariño, que sueñes con los angelitos− pero Phineas ya no contesto Isabella se entristeció, miro por la ventana y Phineas ya no estaba en la ventana de su cuarto, la pelinegra se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó sino antes sacar de uno de sus cajones una pequeña libreta y comenzó a escribir su sueño –algún día descubriré como entrar al mundo de los sueños y te llevare conmigo Phineas solo espera−

Al igual que Phineas, Isabella también había investigado todo lo relacionado con los sueños, pero aun mas detallado, solo que no tenia la forma de cómo entrar a ese mundo, pero tuvo algo mejor un sueño compartido con Phineas naturalmente, y ella había investigado que solo dos almas destinadas a estar juntos, pueden tener este tipo de sueños, cerro su libreta y se durmió de inmediato en la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano se arreglo y se dirigió a la casa de sus vecinos para su sorpresa ya la estaban esperando su tropa y los grupo de chicos.

−hola chicos buenos días, están listos para la más grande aventura− todos contestaron en unisonó −siii− pero Buford dijo –pero primero hay que desayunar de la emoción se me olvido comer− en ese instante comenzó a gruñir el estomago de Buford, todos rieron por como gruñía el estomago del bravucón, pero en ese instante el estomago de todos empezaron a gruñir igual de hambre la pelinegra solo rodo los ojos.

–ok chicos vamos a desayunar, no creo que se molesten Phineas y Ferb si entramos y preparamos el desayuno− todos entraron, ese mismo instante Isabella volteo y contemplo el amanecer muy parecido en al atardecer, que tuvo en su sueño vio su celular y noto que tenia un mensaje lo abrió y leyó el mensaje, en ese instante sonrió y su amiga Gretchen le dijo –Isabella vienes− la pelinegra contesto −si voy− cerro su celular y se dirigió hacia la casa de sus vecinos y solo pensó –hoy sabrás lo que siento por ti Phineas ya no tengo miedo− y se metió en la casa de sus vecinos y fin.

**Que pasara con Isabella, lograra declararle su amor hacia Phineas o se arrepentirá. Que decía ese mensaje de texto que Phineas le mando a Isabella, como es que Isabella sabe mas del mundo que los sueños que el pelirrojo, bueno eso mis lectores lo sabremos en el fic. el mundo de los sueños.**

**Se lo que piensan mis queridos lectores un final muy pobre igual yo lo pienso quería algo mas espectacular pero no podía hacer otro final ya que esta historia continua pero en el mundo de los sueños a si que sean pacientes ya que muy pronto subiré el quinto capitulo del fic el mundo de los sueños.**

**Correspondencia.**

**Mariokinomoto88: bueno gracias por seguir esta historia bueno soy fanático de las carreras y era hacerle honor a esta chica líder nata por naturaleza de una gran tropa merecía su fic. Llena de acción espero que este ultimo capitulo sea tu agrado y me has dado otra buena idea para los próximos capítulos, del mundo de los sueños, y claro esto de lo romper la cuarta pared es de ley para todos los escritores aunque sea una vez, así que saludos y gracias por leer esta mini historia.**

**Gphinbella93: Gracias amigo por leer mi historia y bueno Isabella como líder de las exploradoras, debería ser la mejor chica de acción y en esta historia se demostró en todos los sentidos, espero que este capitulo sea bueno aunque con un final flojo, en fin saludos camarada.**

**Crazy candy dj17: jeje si mucha acción en todos los sentidos y romance espero que este capitulo sea tu agrado amiga gracias por leer mi historia por cierto muy bueno el último episodio de tu fic ya te dejare review solo dame paciencia que he andado ocupado y no he podido dejar reviews como quisiera en fin saludos.**

**Bueno gracias a todos por leer esta historia en especial a mis amigos, mariokinomoto88 y gphinbella93 que siguieron capitulo por capitulo y por dejarme sus gracias, chicos enserio muchas gracias, bueno eso es todo así que los espero a todos en el mundo de los sueños.**

**Hasta la próxima Fhiserprice fuera. **


End file.
